


Cicatrice

by faierius



Series: Molten Silver [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Scars, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Prompto shows Ignis his stretch marks for the first time. His reaction isn't exactly what he was expecting.





	Cicatrice

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt received on Tumblr from the amazing Knightofdoom. Promnis - scar/body worship.

It had been a long day. A long, wet, muddy, tiring day. Torrential rains plagued them most of the afternoon, bringing out Gigantoads in high numbers. Battle was difficult, their boots slipping in mud and patches of grass loosened by the downpour.

But the time the rain stopped, it was late and time to sleep. Though they were all exhausted, no one wanted to go to bed caked head to toe in filth. Luckily for them, their camp was within spitting distance of a river. A freezing, exposed, unprotected river.

“We'll go in pairs. Two stay and set up camp, two go take a quick ice bath in the river,” suggested Gladiolus. “Then we switch.”

“Sounds fair enough. Prompto and I shall go first. You and Noctis can set up camp, and I will whip something up for dinner when we return,” replied Ignis, removing his glasses and scowling at the flecks of mud on the lenses.

“Works for me.”

Crossing his arms, Noct leaned on the side of the Regalia, kicking a clump of mud off his boot. “Don't we get a say in this?” he asked, glancing at Prompto.

“Dude, I look like brownie batter. I need a bath sooner rather than later. I'm with Iggy. That way I get to go first,” grumbled Prompto, slicking his hair off his forehead.

“You wouldn't be so muddy if you didn't roll and slide around every time you took a shot,” Noctis scolded, shaking his head.

“Hey, don't blame me because you're jealous of my style.” Prompto's teeth glowed white in contrast to his mud-coated face.

Rolling his eyes, Noctis scoffed.

“Alright, that's quite enough. Prompto, gather your things. I'd like to sleep sometime tonight, and we won't achieve that by standing about.”

“You? Sleep?” teased Gladio, tossing Ignis his bag from the trunk of the car. 

It was Ignis' turn to roll his eyes. “Prompto, shall we?”

“Have fun setting up, guys!” Laughing, Prompto trotted along after Ignis. Catching up with the man, he fell into step beside him, glancing up at him.

“Try to be quick,” Ignis told him, returning the glance. “It wouldn't do for anyone to catch cold.”

Prompto looked away, feeling the heat in his cheeks. Had Ignis known Prompto's eyes were on him or was it a coincidence? “I-I'll be fast,” he muttered, clutching his bag in both hands.

Ignis frowned, turning his full attention on the young man. “You seem nervous. Is everything alright?”

Straightening his spine, Prompto plastered an unconvincing grin on his face. “Huh? Oh yeah, totally. It's all good, Iggy.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes.

“I'm just tired. Honest!”

One slim brow rose behind silver-framed glasses. “If you're sure...”

Prompto nodded. “I'm good.”

Though Ignis didn't believe him, he didn't press further. It had him casting curious, concerned glances at the younger man. He was much more subtle about it than Prompto had been, and the man never noticed. Part of him was glad, but the other part wanted Prompto to notice, to close the distance between them. Ignis had yet to break that part of himself, the part that kept him proper, made him keep his distance even when they were alone.

Two weeks had passed since Ignis had collapsed in Prompto's arms by the fire of their campsite. Two weeks since he learned how badly he needed human contact. Two weeks since he and Prompto had evolved their relationship beyond friendship. Twelve days since he was able to do more than just graze his fingers across Prompto's arm. They had yet to even kiss. There was never an opportunity.

A realization struck Ignis and he felt utterly daft. Though it was dark, and they were here to bathe, this was the first time they would be naked in one another's company. It occurred to him he had never even seen the blond without a shirt of some kind. Prompto never forgot to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom when he showered, always changed by himself in the tent, always kept himself covered. Either Prompto was more modest than one would expect, or something embarrassed him.

“Prompto,” Ignis began when they reached the bank of the river. “If you're uncomfortable removing your clothes around others, I can remain here with my back turned until you've finished.”

Even under the dim starlight, Ignis could see the instant, complete flush on Prompto's face. The dark pink was cute. It would have been cuter if he could see it clearly. Though he had to admit, the mud speckling his face was adorable as well.

Prompto's jaw dropped and his back went ramrod straight. “Huh? N-n-no, I'm not _uncomfortable_ per se...I, um...I don't—I can't—it's not—”

“Prompto.” Ignis' voice was quiet, firm enough to cease the nonsensical protests. “You're clearly fretting about _something_ , and I would very much like to help. That is if you'll allow me?”

Dropping his bag on a flat rock, Prompto crossed his arms tightly over his chest. “There's nothing to help, Iggy.”

Taking a step forward, Ignis extended a gloved hand. Prompto stepped back, staying out of reach. Mouth a pinched line, the younger man frowned at the rocky ground.

Lowering his hand, Ignis dipped his head in a shallow nod. “I apologize if I overstepped my bounds.” Turning away, he set his own things down and focused his attention on peeling off layers of mud crusted clothing. His mind raced as he shrugged out of the stiff fabric of his jacket. He needed to apologize to Prompto for coming on too strong. Perhaps he could cook one of his favorite meals for dinner. They had the ingredients in the car for Peppery Daggerquill Rice or Meldacio Meat Pie. Perhaps the meat pie would be a more comforting choice after such a miserable day. Though it was late, and the crust took some time—

Ignis' train of thought was derailed when a pair of pale arms closed around his chest. He looked down at the gloved hands twisting in his shirt and his brow twitched.

“Sorry, Ignis. I didn't mean to do that,” Prompto mumbled into the cloth of his shirt.

“No need to explain yourself to me. I'm sure you have your reasons.” Ignis squeezed Prompto's hand gently, struggling to remain still. He wanted to face the younger man, hold him close, make any insecurities disappear.

“I shouldn't have to be this way with you. I trust you, but this is...”

Ignis heard a quiet sniffle that nearly shattered that proper, reserved aspect of his personality he had been unable to break for so long. “Prompto, please. If you are uncomfortable with _anything_ , just let me know and I will drop the subject. No questions asked.”

Prompto's chest expanded with a deep breath, pressing against Ignis' back. “I don't wanna have secrets with you. I mean, I can't pretend they don't exist, and I can't keep my shirt on all the time...”

“I don't understand.”

Another sigh and the arms dropped away. “Just um, just give me a few minutes. I'll show you once we get in the water. Can't keep the guys waiting.”

Ignis was both worried and intrigued. What could Prompto possibly be hiding that would have him this worked up? Frowning, Ignis dawdled in removing his clothes. He wanted to give the other man as much time as he needed. He even took the time to fold his soiled garments, waiting for Prompto to tell him he could turn around and join him in the river.

“Shit, that's cold!”

Ignis smirked to himself as he listened to splashing and sharp breathing.

“Don't laugh at me! You won't be so composed once you get in here!”

“I am doing no such thing,” Ignis protested, crossing his arms.

“I can see your shoulders shake! Okay. Okay, you can turn around now. Though, I mean, take your time. The view is great.” The nervous chuckle that followed was punctuated by chattering teeth.

“I must admit, these are less than ideal circumstances to bare ourselves to one another for the first time,” Ignis told Prompto as he carefully crossed the slippery, rocky bank to the edge of the water.

Though he was completely nude, outdoors, and at the mercy of whatever wildlife may show up, he held not a hint of shame or embarrassment in his stance. Prompto couldn't blame him for that. His body was perfect in every way. Long, lithe, hard planes of muscle, narrow hips, power under every inch of skin...Prompto had to check if he was drooling. Swallowing hard as the man stepped into the water, he watched him approach.

An immediate shiver captured Ignis as he waded toward Prompto. Goosebumps erupted over his entire body and he wrapped his arms around himself in a feeble attempt to stave off the core-deep chill.

“Ifrit's balls, that's cold!” he hissed, stopping a few feet away from Prompto.

A blinding grin eased Prompto's features as a strangled snort escaped him. “Told ya!” he laughed, temporarily distracted from his previous distress.

Trying to keep his teeth from chattering, Ignis turned his full attention on Prompto. Without his glasses, the man was a little fuzzy around the edges, but Ignis could see nothing to make him so self-conscious about his nudity. He was, in Ignis' opinion, a little on the thin side, but his pale skin covered lean musculature. His hips were sharp and narrow, his arms thin but defined, chest the same, stomach less muscular, but the beginnings of a six pack definitely visible. If Ignis had been asked to imagine the young man naked, it would have been exactly what he was seeing. The black water disguised anything below his hips, but Ignis tried not to let his disappointment show. After all, Prompto had gotten to see him in his glory. It hardly seemed fair.

Shaking his head, Ignis met Prompto's eyes. The young man blushed fiercely and turned away. Clenching his chattering teeth, he started to rinse the mud from his arms. Ignis reached out with rapidly numbing fingers, brushing them across Prompto's shoulders.

“I don't understand. What was I supposed to see?”

“You don't have to be nice about it. I know they're gross and ugly,” grumbled Prompto.

“Prompto, I assure you, I see nothing but an attractive young man shivering in icy water. It's dark and I've not got my spectacles on.”

“C-c-c'mon, Ignis!” chattered Prompto. “You can't tell me you don't see these nasty stripes all over my stomach. A blind man could see them!”

Furrowing his brow, Ignis closed the distance between them and looked down at Prompto's belly. He couldn't see them clearly, but he now noticed faded pink and gray stripes to either side of Prompto's navel. Scars. Stretch marks, to be precise.

Without thinking, Ignis ghosted his fingertips across the shallow indents of scar tissue. Prompto flinched, but Ignis was unsure whether it was because the touch was unwanted, or the icy state of his fingers.

“This is what has you concerned?”

“They're ugly! People stare, ask questions,” mumbled Prompto, folding his arms over his belly, blocking it from Ignis' view. 

Holding his hands out, Ignis silently invited Prompto into an embrace. The small, shivering man hesitated before letting himself snuggle against Ignis' chest. Putting his forehead to the man's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around his waist. Ignis' strong arms closed around his shoulders, holding him tight.

“If anyone stares at you, I assure you it isn't because of those scars,” Ignis told him, teeth chattering. Water rushed around his hips, testing his balance as it tried to tug them into the current. He held Prompto, but he was so cold he couldn't even feel the blond's body against his. They needed to get out soon, but he wasn't about to leave this situation as it was.

“Your body is perfect. You don't understand,” Prompto muttered, his breath creating a heated patch on his skin.

Ignis sighed, resting his chin atop mud-crusted hair. “I'm glad you think so, but that is hardly the case. I, like anyone, have my own insecurities. Let's not get into that now. This is about you. Please, if you're comfortable, tell me why you are so ashamed of these marks.”

“Because they're _stretch marks_? Isn't that reason enough? Every time I see them, I'm reminded of the lonely fat kid I was. They remind me I can't eat whatever I want, remind me that I'll balloon up if I even look at fatty, greasy food wrong, remind me I'm not like you guys, and I have to—quite literally—work my ass off to keep up. There's too many questions attached to them I don't wanna answer. It's just easier to keep 'em covered.”

“It saddens me you think of yourself in such a negative light. There is no reason for it. These marks are not the sign of defeat you seem to think,” Ignis said, rubbing his hand in circles on Prompto's back. “You are stronger than all of us. I don't know the circumstances, but these mean success.”

“How?” Prompto demanded. “I got these _gaining_ weight, not losing it!”

Closing his eyes, Ignis let out a heavy sigh and pushed Prompto back to hold him at arm's length. “Prompto, stop. You're being ridiculous. I understand why you're so upset, but you needn't be. You shouldn't care what others think. In fact, I've never known you to care what others think. Scars are not something to be ashamed of.”

“Easy for you to say. You don't have any,” grumped Prompto, crossing his arms and rubbing his biceps.

Ignis had to bite back an exasperated sigh. “Prompto, darling, have you ever actually _looked_ at my face?”

The blond flushed, feeling warm despite the water.

“Acne scars. Unsightly, yes, but proof I've grown up. Those stretch marks you call ugly? Proof you've made changes, became a strong man. They are another chapter of your life. We all have chapters we'd rather forget, but they shape who we are. And I would like you to know, I find your scars _extremely_ attractive.”

“I think your brain's frozen.”

A smirk curved Ignis' mouth. “Perhaps we ought to continue this discussion after we bathe? My extremities have gone numb.”

Prompto dipped his head in a shallow nod. “Okay.”

Reluctantly releasing Prompto, Ignis put some space between them. He nodded back and started an abbreviated version of his bathing routine. As he splashed the grime from his hands and arms, he watched Prompto do the same. In the two weeks since the campfire confession, Ignis had come to realize just how attracted to Prompto he truly was. Tonight, out here under the moonlight, that attraction was more than solidified.

“Ignis...you're staring,” Prompto mumbled, pausing in his bathing.

“I'm finding the water glistening on your skin to be simply enchanting,” Ignis teased before dunking his head under the freezing water to rinse his hair. When he came back up, his head throbbed, but felt refreshingly clear. Slicking his straw-colored hair off his forehead, he flicked away droplets of water and blinked the ice pain from his eyes.

An exuberant outcry and sharp inhalation drew Ignis' attention. A few feet away, Prompto bounced up and down, violent shivers wracking his body as water streamed down his face from his hair.

“Cold!” squeaked Prompto.

“Let's get you warmed up, shall we?” Smiling, Ignis headed back to the bank. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins from the prolonged exposure to freezing water. He wanted to wrap himself and Prompto in a blanket, sit by a fire, read a good book, and enjoy a hot Ebony. Reality had a painful way of ruining nice evenings, however. He still needed to make dinner.

Keeping their backs to one another, the pair dried off and dressed in clean clothes. Ignis slipped on a seldom worn, but warm sweater and a pair of slacks. When he turned back to Prompto, he was shivering away in a sleeveless shirt and sweat pants.  
“Do none of your shirts have sleeves?” Ignis inquired, raising a brow at the blond.

“Uh...nope. Not any of the ones I brought, anyway. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay once we get back to Gladio's nice warm fire.” Prompto's teeth chattered noisily as he gathered his things.

“It's impossible for me to not worry about you. Now more than ever, I'm afraid.” Ignis approached Prompto, slipping an arm around his waist. Stooping over, he pressed his lips to Prompto's temple. “I hope this isn't too sudden, but the next stop we make with actual beds, I promise to show you just how alluring I find those scars.”

Prompto's jaw dropped.

“I vow to show you a few faded marks on your stomach will neither deter me nor turn me off. I want to spend leisurely hours tracing them with my fingers...my mouth. Erasing the negativity you associate with those scars. Making you love them.” Ignis' voice was low, his lips brushing Prompto's ear as he spoke.

Prompto's breath hitched in his throat. “Well, I'm warm now!”

Laughing a seldom heard, deep, throaty laugh, Ignis straightened to his full height but kept his arm around Prompto. “I would still recommend a sit by the fire.”

Unable to find his voice, Prompto nodded, allowing Ignis to lead him back up to the blue glow of the haven.

“Where the hell have you two been? We thought you'd frozen to death,” Gladio grumbled, rising from his spot on the stony ground by the fire.

“It wasn't that bad,” replied Prompto, squatting next to the bright, cheerful flames.

Noctis quirked a brow. “You're cutting diamonds, and you're telling me it wasn't that bad?”

Prompto glanced down at his chest. The cold wasn't entirely to blame for the peaks in his shirt. “Go see for yourself!”

Chuckling, Noctis smacked Gladio's wide bicep. “C'mon. Let's get this over with.”

The big man scooped up their bags and followed after Noctis.

Waiting until the pair passed the slope of the rune-covered ramp, Ignis approached Prompto. Lowering himself onto the warming stone, he tugged the blond back into his lap. Prompto gave a surprised squeak but quickly settled against Ignis' chest.

“How are you already warm?” he asked, resting his head against Ignis' shoulder.

“I don't feel warm,” Ignis answered, hugging Prompto tightly, trying to cover as much of the young man's bare arms as he could.

“Mm, you do to me. I could fall asleep right here.”

Prompto's content purr jolted straight through to Ignis' core. He didn't realize he had this side to him, buried deep. This primal, side that wanted to throw away propriety and give Prompto all the pleasure he desired. Here and now. Prompto had woken that in him talking negatively about his body, a body Ignis very much wanted to touch, taste, _experience_.

“Holy crap, your fingers are still cold!” exclaimed Prompto, his entire body going stiff when Ignis' nimble fingers found their way beneath the hem of his shirt. The exclamation morphed into a giggle as the tips of those fingers trailed up and down his stomach.

“I'm afraid I've gotten myself into quite a state,” Ignis breathed into Prompto's ear. “All I want to do is hold you, touch you, kiss you...I'm greatly enjoying the texture of these under my fingertips,” he added as he slid his index finger along the divet of a wide stretch mark.

Cheeks burning red, Prompto grabbed Ignis' hands and forced him to stop. “You need to make dinner, remember?”

“Are you not enjoying my touch?” Ignis asked, reluctantly moving his hands away from his current focus.

“I am. Too much, actually. And you are, too. You're poking me.”

Swallowing hard, Ignis separated himself from Prompto. “Apologies.”

“No, no! Don't apologize!” Prompto's eyes were wide as he spun away from the fire to face Ignis. “It's just...now's not exactly a good time, y'know? But, um...do my stretch marks really turn you on that much?” His voice dropped off into a mumbled whisper as he asked his question.

“Do you really find that so odd?” Ignis wondered, dusting off his backside.

“Well...yeah!”

“Let me put it this way,” the man said, crossing the camp to where his workstation had been set up. “Would you find it odd were someone to say they find Gladio's scar attractive?”

Prompto shook his head. “But he got that being a badass. I got mine by being fat.”

Readjusting his glasses, Ignis let out a heavy sigh. He didn't think he'd ever be able to make Prompto understand, but he wanted to try. “Those scars are part of who you are, Prompto. And you are attractive. Hence, your stretch marks are attractive. One day I hope you will see things from my perspective.” Shaking his head, he began removing ingredients from the paper bag leaning against his station.

Biting his lip, Prompto got to his feet and hugged himself. “I don't know if I can. But...I'll try.” With lazy, kicking steps, he wandered over to Ignis. Looking up from under is eyebrows, he cast a sheepish smile at the man.

“I'll do whatever it takes to assist you. I want to help you see your worth, Prompto. I want you to have confidence, and not just the false bravado you seem to think I can't see through. You are valuable to each of us, Prompto.”

Smiling soft and shy, Prompto leaned against Ignis' arm. “How did this turn into a pep talk?”

Glancing down at the freckled face of his friend, Ignis' mouth tightened into a thin line. “You are always telling me how you don't hold a candle to Gladio, Noctis, or myself. I merely wanted to waylay another round of negativity.”

Prompto scoffed. “Sorry. I get pretty down when I think about my childhood.”

Turning his head, Ignis pressed a kiss to Prompto's damp hair. “If not for the shortage of time, I'd be quite happy to assist you in thinking of other things.”

“You're pervier than I expected.”

Ignis laughed. “Only for you, dear.”

In the distance, birds took flight in a rush and wail filled the air.

“ _GLADIO!_ ”

With wide eyes, Ignis and Prompto looked at one another. A grin quivered on Prompto's lips.

“I believe Gladio may have tossed our prince in the river,” Ignis commented, barely keeping a straight face.

“He's gonna be livid when they get back.”

“Then we'd best enjoy this peace while we have it, yes?”

“Gonna let me help make dinner this time?”

“Of course, love.”


End file.
